


His Very First Crush

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [70]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: “Here, let’s share the blanket” for benarmie?





	His Very First Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: family bbq, family are the worst, benarmie, Marshmallows

Ben stared into the fire. He could feel his face tightening in the heat, but he continued to glare at the embers. He’d wanted a huge fire, a roaring blaze that would dance high over the treetops. But Leia, on hearing this plan, had given the menfolk of her household a Look and with that, Hen and Chewie began moving away the woodpile, while Luke set his flint to a much smaller piece of tinder. All of which left Ben staring at the somewhat more sedate fire as if he could will it into greater strength.  
He was interrupted in his sulk by the appearance of the kid from next door; a blanket neatly folded over one arm, and a steaming mug held in the other.

“What do you want?” Ben asked, drawing his shoulders up.

“I was wondering if you’d like some company?” Armitage replied, his accept as crisp as the bowtie he was wearing.

“No-“ Ben began, lip curling up in a sneer.

“Excellent,” Armitage replied, sitting down on the log bench beside him. Ben stared at him aghast as Armitage settled down beside him, placing his mug on the ground as he began to fuss with the blanket.

“Here, let’s share the blanket,” he said as he began to spread it over both their legs.

“I’m not cold,” Ben protested, but Armitage ignored him, fussing with it until it was laid out just so.

Ben watched as Armitage picked up his mug, which Ben could see now was filled with hot chocolate, and topped with a decadent amount of marshmallows. He blew at the liquid carefully, taking small sips before he rested the mug on his knee.

 _Typical_ , Ben thought, turning to stare back at the fire. _Of course the little git would be just as prissy about his hot chocolate as he was with his clothes. Cream was probably too messy for him, it’d get all over his clothes, or even worse, he’d get some on his nose and then someone else would have to kiss it off-_

Ben felt his cheeks ignite as his thoughts came to a sudden halt. He had no idea where that thought had come from. Armitage continued to drink his chocolate beside him, staring into the fire, but Ben didn’t dare turn to look. He was too aware of the burning sensation of Armitage’s leg pressed against his under the blanket, hotter it seemed, than the fire in front of them. His mother passed by at some point, blocking the heat of the fire as she made polite inquiries of Armitage. She checked on Ben too, giving him a concerned look when he only mumbled a response to her. She moved on without ruffling his hair, something he was suddenly inordinately grateful for.

Ben lifting his hands to the top of the blanket, folding them like Armitage’s were wrapped around his cup. He watched the slight boy beside him from the corner of his eye, copying the tapping finger, wondering what it’d be like to reach out and take hold of one of his hands. His heart sped up at the thought, and he had to look down into his own lap until he calmed down again.

Leia reappeared then with bamboo skewers and a bag of massive marshmallows, which Ben grabbed willingly, delighted for the distraction. She wandered back to the other adults, a warning given over her shoulder not to set the garden on fire. Ben rolled his eyes as he tore open the bag, shoving a marshmallow into his mouth before piercing the next with a skewer. When he had three prepared, all arranged between his fingers, he finally looked at Armitage.

“You want one?” he asked around his half-eaten marshmallow.

Armitage looked between the sweets and the fire, looking uncertain.

“Um…” he said, making no move to take one.

“It’s easy, c’mon,” Ben replied, slipping from the log to kneel closer to the fire.

The heat this close was even more intense, but Ben stretched out his hand and watched as the marshmallows began to toast. After a moment, Armitage followed, folding the blanket under his knees as he watched Ben at work. Ben turned his hand to ensure the marshmallows browned evenly, grinning his prowess to Armitage.

He offered all three skewers to Armitage with a flourish, watching him select one and gingerly pull in from Ben’s fingers. The tips of Armitage’s forefinger and thumb danced along the marshmallows until he had determined they were cool enough to eat. Ben tucked into the others, watching as the molten sugar caught on Armitage’s lips, and how he laughed as he tried to lick them clean. The burnt crust was sticking to his fingers too, and he stuck these into his mouth one by one, nibbling at the tips to clean them. Ben gave up all pretence of not staring at Armitage now. Armitage looked up at him, hands falling away from his face.

“Am I covered in marshmallow?” he asked.

“Just... eh…,” Ben stumbled, hand shaking as he lifted it. “Just… here…”

Ben swiped at a tiny string of sugar at the corner of Armitage’s mouth, his thoughts buzzing. The sugar fell away at the second brush, and Ben felt a little disappointed as he lowered his hand.

“Better?” Armitage asked, turning his cheek for inspection.

Ben nodded dumbly, as Armitage smiled. Everything was much better.


End file.
